


呆王爷要娶妻（十一）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan





	呆王爷要娶妻（十一）

林府  
林王爷和郑明心刚从马车下来，就看着在林府门口抱着肩膀站着一个人。  
“李侍卫！”林王爷赶紧迎上去，“皇上可有什么吩咐？”  
李侍卫凑过头去，对着林王爷耳语了一番，然后看了郑明心一眼，又匆匆离开，不多逗留一秒。  
郑明心告诉自己要冷静，因为李侍卫可能只是传达皇上的密旨，不愿意让他人听到，但是后来看他的那一眼，的确让郑明心有些不太开心。于是他也没有等林王爷，一个劲的往自己的房间冲。  
林王爷刚刚吩咐好下人事情，转头一看，哪里还有自己王妃的影子。  
他疑惑的看了一眼涛管家，涛管家摊了摊手，给了个眼神，让他家王爷赶紧进去找郑明心。  
所以林王爷就如同真的傻了一样，也直冲冲的走了进去，往郑明心的房间走去。

刚进去，林王爷就看见郑明心怒视着自己，然后又和上次一样，鞋子衣服都没脱，被子一裹，代表不想和他说话。  
刚刚不是好好的吗，又是怎么了，林王爷丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只好跑过去扯郑明心的被子。  
“喂，你到底怎么了？”林王爷一边和郑明心做着拔河游戏，一边问道。  
“不要烦我，我要睡觉。”郑明心抓着背角不放。  
“你一不顺心就这样，鞋子衣服也不脱，不要以为我不知道。”  
“那你知道我不顺心能不能就不要烦我。”郑明心再次扯了扯被子。  
林王爷看郑明心的确在犯倔，也不手下留情了，先是残暴的脱了他的鞋子，，然后哗的一下，把杯子全掀了。  
“快起来！”林王爷拉着郑明心的胳膊，“不要逼我把你拖起来。”  
“你真的好烦！”郑明心被不情愿的拉坐起来，“你去和李侍卫说说，让皇上把你宣进宫，这样你就可以不来烦我了。”  
林阳愣了一下，然后捂着脸笑了。  
“你……该不会是吃醋了吧？”林王爷宠溺般的捏了捏他的脸蛋，“嗯？”  
“吃个鬼哦，谁要吃你个呆王爷的醋……”郑明心低着头，越讲声音越低。  
“你还真吃醋了啊明心，哈？”林王爷坐到床上，开心极了，“我跟你说，刚刚李侍卫只是和我说，皇上知道了去参加宴会的人是你，对你比较满意。这下开心吗？”  
“对我满什么意？他要把我收进宫做妃子吗？”郑明心白了一眼。  
“咦！这种事情你不要乱说！”林阳赶紧捂住郑明心的嘴。  
郑明心啊呜一口咬上林阳的手指，然后再次愤愤的看向他。  
“你真的是要立我为妃吗？我很小气的，你立我为妃后，你不能再和其他嘤嘤切切来往，刚刚那样说悄悄话也不行！”郑明心掐着林阳的脖子晃着他。  
“知道啦！”林阳一边稳住自己的身子，一边纠着郑明心的耳朵，“你现在可是越来越胆大了，王爷也敢直接动手。”  
“呵，我不仅敢动手，我还敢动嘴呢！”郑明心吧唧一口亲了上去。  
“我看你胆子不小，看来是欠收拾了。”林阳一把把郑明心推在床上，然后狠狠地啃噬着他的嘴唇做惩罚。  
与往常不同的是，这一次郑明心不仅没有躲开，反而凑过去回应林阳。他的手环上林阳的脖子，将他不断拉近自己，仿佛战斗一般的他饥渴的吸吮着林阳的唇瓣，舌尖，舔着林阳的牙齿，想要赢得这场较量的胜利。  
林阳率先从这场战争中清醒过来，他稍稍拉开了距离。  
“明心你……”还没说完，就又被郑明心拉下身来狠狠轻吻。  
郑明心用一只手勾着林阳的脖子，另一只手移动到林阳腰部，抽开他的衣带，然后勾着脖子的手提起衣领往后掀。很快，林阳的脖颈和大部分胸部都暴露了出来。于是郑明心便不再专攻林阳的唇，而是沿着他的唇想下，先是在脖颈间吸吮，然后经过林王爷的喉结，用舌头细细打着圈。  
“郑明心你知道你在干什么？”林阳用嘶哑的呻吟斥责着他。  
郑明心没有回答，而是把他推在床上，然后跨坐在他的身上，扯开自己的衣带，慢条斯理的脱起衣服来。  
“你知道我想干什么。”脱光了上衣的郑明心俯下身，扒开对方所有的上衣，并对准他的王爷的嘴唇，亲了下去。  
再次抬起身来的时候，郑明心舔了舔嘴唇。  
“林阳，”他看着他的王爷，“我只想属于你，真正属于你。”  
“明心……”林王爷摸了摸他的脸颊，“我本来想等事情解决后，正式册封你为正妃后，在考虑这件事。”  
“没关系的，林阳，我的王爷，”郑明心摸着他的手，“我现在就可以属于你。”

不等林王爷再说什么，郑明心就再次俯下身，沿着林阳的脖子一路舔下去。林王爷也抓住了他的王妃的头发，控制着自己的欲望。  
当郑明心在他胸前用舌头打转的时候，他真的想立马翻身压住他，好好教训他一番。  
可是他选择了继续揪着他的头发，感受着他的气息。  
当郑明心脱下他的亵裤的时候，他瞬间感觉到一丝凉意，但就在他还没来得及好好感受的时候，他的小林阳就被温暖的包围住，哪怕是在郑明心的嘴巴里，他也能感觉到郑明心的舌头在不停地打转，舔着小林阳每一寸。  
“明心……嗯……”林阳一边享受着，一边发问，“你怎么，嗯……懂这些的？”  
郑明心抬头看了眼林阳，然后吐出嘴中之物，砸了咂嘴，“涛管家给我的书上写的。”  
？？？？？？？  
“涛这个畜生！”林王爷骂着，然后拎起郑明心，，“书上写的不好使，还是我来教你比较好。”  
说完，林王爷翻身将郑明心反压在身下，探下手，掏出小明心上下撸动着。  
“嗯……林阳，这个你上次……嗯……不是做过了，嗯？”郑明心挑战着他的王爷。  
“上次放过你了，这次，不会。”说完林阳用牙齿轻咬郑明心胸前的小凸点，引发郑明心的一阵呻吟。  
一只手撸动小明心的动作还在继续，另一只手将郑明心翻过来背对着自己，然后把手指往股缝里探去。  
郑明心回过头要和林阳接吻，无奈他的王爷正在低头啃着他的肩膀，于是他伸出手，捞起林王爷的头，强迫他和自己接吻。  
就在此刻，林阳将一只手指深入郑明心的小洞之中，虽然开始进去的时候有些困难，但是一旦进入了，手指就被吸的很紧，每一次抽动都碰触到每一寸褶皱。  
于是林阳放弃攻击小郑明心，而是将那只手上移至他的胸部，狠狠地搓起他胸前的凸点。  
“嗯……”郑明心咬着唇，不自觉的弓起了身子。  
林王爷借机深入第二根手指，继续抽插着，然后探入第三根。  
“呃……呃……”不知道林王爷按到了哪个点，郑明心控制不住叫了出来。  
林王爷对此非常满意，他从小就知道，找到敌人的弱点，就要不停的攻击，于是握住胸部的手再次去寻找小郑明心攻击。  
“呃……呃…………呃呃…………”郑明心身体越弓越弯，叫声也越来越频繁。  
就在他觉得自己要无法呼吸的时候，小明心率先做出了反应。  
“这就交代了吗？”林王爷狡猾地笑着，并让郑明心重新平躺在床上面对自己，“不太行啊，我的王妃。”  
郑明心哪能受得了这种侮辱，马上用双腿夹住林阳的腰，手臂环上林阳的脖子，整个人凑到林阳的身上再次吻了上去。  
“还不服输？嗯？”林阳拍了拍郑明心的屁股，然后把他提了提，“那就别怪我不客气了，啊？”  
“来，谁怕谁。”郑明心用胯顶了顶他的王爷。  
林阳这个时候哪里还能忍得住，对准了刚刚被手指开拓的禁区，努力向里面挤了进去。  
头刚刚埋没进去，郑明心的环着林王爷脖子的手就有些脱力，于是林王爷再次托起他，继续往里面挤了进去，直到整根没入。  
“呃……林阳……呃……”郑明心叫喊着，他没想到会这么疼。  
可是对方是他的王爷，他最爱的人，他愿意付出这份疼痛，于是他忍着疼痛又提了提胯。  
“郑明心……你！”林阳真的是服了郑明心这种倔强的性格，又心疼又开心地抽插了起来。  
“呃呃呃呃！林……林阳……你……你慢……慢点！”郑明心语不成句。  
“慢不下来了。”林阳还在努力着。  
抽插的频率越来越快，郑明心感觉到眼前一篇模糊，不知道是自己的泪水还是汗水迷失了自己的双眼。  
他只看到一个他爱的人的影子，在他身上匍匐着，从连接两人的地方，到心脏，都满的要溢了出来。  
“我爱你，王爷，我爱你，林阳……”郑明心断断续续地呢喃着。因为林王爷仿佛有用不完的精力一般一直在撞击着他的心，他的这颗早已经属于他的心。  
在到达临界点后，郑明心再也忍受不了，抬起脖子后仰，把所有情感都从下身冲出体内。  
而他得到的回报，就是自己也被自己所爱的人填补的满满当当。  
“明心，我的明心，”他听到自己所爱的那个人抱着他在他耳边呢喃，“我真的很爱很爱你。”


End file.
